With the development of electronic technology, the various electronic devices have more and more functions, which brings great convenience to people's life. Especially, wearable devices appeared in recent years greatly meet people's requirement on portability and intelligence, and thus are popular among users.
Different users have different wearing habits even for the same wearable device, and the users may wear the wearable device at different parts of body. Even the same user may wear the electronic device at different parts of body in different scenes. The interaction habit of the user for the different wearing position is also different. The wearable device can not adjust its working mode for different wearing positions, and the user can not operate the wearable device in an interaction mode corresponding to the current wearing position.